The tale of Miyako Uchiha
by RenTheDemon
Summary: Miyako is a 12 year old academy student and Sasuke Uchiha s twin sister. No one besides him and her knows about it. Find out what happens in the tale of Miyako Uchiha. Rated T for swearing and minor violence. oc s and normal characters are used. disclaimer: i own nothing besides the oc s
1. Chapter 1 Team 5

**The tale of Miyako Uchiha, Chapter one:**

**team 5**

* * *

Another normal day at class. Nothing interesting really, Iruka is talking as usual, a few idiot´s sending paper´s around and not fun, but then there is Sasuke Uchiha, a boy at my age and top of class. He have Black hair and black eyes with a grey highlight. He´s wearing white shorts, dark blue shirt, standard ninja shoes and gear. But what makes it interesting is our little secret, he is my twin brother. On top of that, no one besides me and him knows about it. Of course my big brother, itachi, mom and dad knows about it too. But Itachi murdered the whole Uchiha clan in one night and left.

That was the most horrific night in my life, I was seven. I haven´t seen him since that night, I don´t hate Itachi for it and yet a little, but nothing compared to Sasuke. He hate Itachi from the bottom of his heart and wishes to kill him more than anything else. I do understand that, but I don´t want him to kill Itachi. I think Itachi knows what he is doing, but I can´t say I don´t want to kill him sometimes. Next time I see him I´m gonna kick his ass.

" Miyako could you please pay attention and show me the Henge no jutsu?" Iruka looks annoyed at me. " of course" I answer and walked up to the front and transforms into a perfect copy of Iruka." excellent, as usual Miyako" " thanks" I said and changed back.

I like my own clothing better than Iruka´s who is just standard ninja clothing. Black shirt and trousers with the light green vest, that indicates he is a chunin. While my outfit is more fancy, with black trousers, a black tailcoat, black gloves with mess-thing till under the elbow and standard ninja shoes and gear. My black hair sat up in a ponytail.

I walked back and sat down again besides Nizashi, my best friend. He looked at me with he´s green eyes " how do you do it? You are always perfect"."I just do it, it´s not so difficult" I answered, he just smiled that lovely smile of his. " oh yeah, you are also top of class together with Sasuke".

I smiled for myself " yes, but you're not half bad yourself". The clock ringed and class is over for today. " Remember that we are having our exam tomorrow, so if you are unsure of something be sure to read it up" Iruka shouted while the class hurried outside.

" what do you think of the test tomorrow?" I asked looking at him with my onyx eyes. " I hope I graduate, there's nothing I want more in this world than being a ninja" he said and smiled. " good, then I will wish you good luck tomorrow. By the way do you wanna train with me tonight?" " thanks and yes I would love to. The usual place after dinner". " yes, see you then" I walked home in silence.

I walk home to my apartment in konoha, I don´t live in the Uchiha resident be course it would raise suspicion. No one needs to know that I am of the Uchiha clan.

After my dinner, dango, I run to the training grounds to meet up with Nizashi, who is already there when I arrive. A warm breeze blowed his brown hair away from his face.

"hey there" I yell happy to see him, "hey, Miyako" he says while walking up to me. " wanna take a spare match?"

" sure thing, this time I`ll beat you" he answers with a grin while going into attack stance. "yeah right" I grin while doing the same.

He took the first move, running right at me with a kunai in he´s hand. I dodged and draw some kunai´s and threw them at him, followed by a series of punches and kicks.

He dodged my kunai´s, but got hit by the first punch, then counter attacking. "good" I said taking distance, performing a set of hand signs. "shit" I heard him curse before getting out of the way.

"Katon, goukakyuu no jutsu" the great fireball burning the spot Nizashi stood a second ago. I looked around, but he has totally disappeared. Then a rain of kunai knives came flying down at me. I merely got to draw a kunai to dodge before they hit and right after that, he came at me with a complicated series of hits.

I blocked most of them, but not everything. "take it easy Miyako, you don´t need to roast me" he says before he knocking me in the ground.

I quickly came on my feet again, and charged right at him. He hadn´t seen that coming, resulting in he´s knock out.

"sorry pal" I said "expect the unexpected".

He looked displeased at me " you won again, but one day I´ll win".

" we'll see about that" I laughed. " thanks for the match, but it got pretty late. We should head home" he said " yeah, can you go home yourself?"

" yeah you`ve been nice to me this time".

" Okay see you later". With those words I disappeared in the night.

it´s morning, maybe around 6 o'clock, I´m on my way to the academy, today we have our exams, which means if graduate I´ll be a full fledged ninja. Class starts at 7 o'clock, which means there is a little time to train before the test. I start throwing kunai knives at bulls eye, I didn´t even miss one time.

After that some push ups and crunches, then I go to the classroom to wait for the others.

Only ten minutes later, class starts." okay everybody, today we have our examination, you will be called out one after one. Please wait here until it´s your turn, I wish you all good luck" Iruka says with he´s teacher voice.

" first up is Shikamaru Nara".

"what a drag" Shikamaru lazily says behind me, but walks out of the door anyway.

After some time it´s finally my turn. I silently walks out of the door, where I´m escorted outside by Iruka and another man. When we are outside the man says " hello my name is mizuki and I am your sensor together with Iruka. Here´s a few questions you need to answer before we can proceed". He gives me some papers with questions, they´re all easy, so no problem there.

After I have given them the papers back, they beg me to throw some kunai at bullseye. As usual they all hit. " you´re good, now let´s see some jutsu´s start out with a Henge no jutsu" Mizuki says smiling.

I transformed into a perfect copy of Mizuki. " good and finally I want you to make clones of yourself". This is ridiculously easy so there I go, ten clones. "excellent, you are done here and I can only say that you passed with highest possible Miyako" Iruka says smiling at me as I go. Happy I go into the waiting room, where the other students who have passed are.

About a hour later everyone has gone through and only one didn´t pass: Uzumaki Naruto, the blonde idiot.

"now will everyone come up after turn and get their headband" Iruka says." you shall all meet up here again tomorrow to get information regarding your team, and once again congratulations on becoming genins. That is all for today, you can go".

I got up from my seat and walked out of the class. I thought of what to do next, when Nizashi caught up to me.

" hey Miyako, congratulations on graduating" he said smiling.

" you too, wanna follow me home?"

" sure thing, what do you think of the test?" he ask as were walking.

" fine, nothing special I suppose, you?".

" Hnn they were kinda easy" he says sounding kinda displeased.

" What do you think of that were going to work in teams ?"

" fine I suppose I just hope it´s someone I like and is capable of working with".

" me too, see you tomorrow" he says as we arrived at my house " yeah, see you there".

I walked into my apartment, placed the things I don´t need such as my school books, in the corner. Then walked down to Ichiraku for dinner.

Only a few persons where there but no one I knew, I ordered some egg noodles becourse I didn´t want anything special.

I was eating in peace until Naruto and Iruka came in.

" Awesome you`re treating me to ramen Iruka sensei, dattebayo".

Then they saw me " hey Miyako, I didn´t know you came here?"

" hey Naruto, I do come here sometimes, they´re ramen is out of the world" I said smiling.

" believe it".

I got done and was about to go when Naruto asked me to stay "sorry I have other business tonight" I simply said.

I left the shop and headed towards my apartment, then I shifted course and used my ninja skills to go unseen into the Uchiha resident.

Not that it was necessary, but someone might get the wrong idea if they saw me doing so at this hour. I quickly found my/ Sasuke`s house and invited myself inside.

"what took you so long" Sasuke asks a little annoyed

" I ran into Naruto" I simply answers.

"hnn" the Uchiha way of saying okay. I just don´t do it in town, be course it could blow my "cover".

" now should we take our usual spare match?" I asked expecting him to say yes.

" hnn, but I ain´t gonna go easy on you, sister"

" I wouldn´t like it otherwise" I said with a smirk.

Were´re going outside to start the match.

" ready?"

" um" I mumble.

I don´t even need to say anything, becourse he was over me before I could. We exchanged several complicated series one after another, if anyone saw it, they wouldn´t believe it. Two genins who just graduated from the academy, fighting like skilled chunins. definitely not something you see everyday, which is why we do it in secret.

Suddenly he retreated and started doing some hand signs, I knew what was going on so I did the same.

"Katon, goukakyuu no jutsu" sounded throughout the yard as the fireballs collided. Everything got instantly hot as none of us would let the other win.

then without warning i broke the jutsu, jumped high up in the sky and threw a rain of kunai´s and shuriken´s at him.

He blocked most of them but I knew i hit at least one time, right after I stroke again with a series of hits. To late I realised it was a substitution, and he knocked me up in the air.

I was helpless as he smashed me hard in the ground. I could barely even stand after that, so the match is over.

" are you okay?" he asked kinda careless, even though I know he´s worried. He just won´t admit it.

" hnn, so okay as possible after being smashed in the ground" I say just as careless.

No one besides him has been capable of defeating me in a spare match before, not that it is the first time he has done it.

" what about yourself, are you sure you´re okay? I hit you at least one time with the kunai´s" I say even though I know he´s just about unharmed and wouldn´t show it anyway.

" hnn, lets call It a day" he says with a smirk knowing I hate to loose.

" fine, whatever, but don´t think to highly of yourself" I say with a smirk.

" yeah, so be it".

He haven´t said it before he disappears in the night and so do I.

It´s morning and I have plenty of time before I need to be at the academy. So I decides to take a shower, even through I took one before I went to bed last night.

I walk out in the bathroom and lay my clothes in the corner. I step into the cabin and let the hot water run through my hair and over my body. it´s one of the best things I know and refreshing too.

I got a few marks from yesterday, but that´s all, surprisingly.

I wrap the towel around my body, look into the mirror and state that my hair is a mess. I find a brush to take the worst and get my hair sat up in the usual ponytail. Then I find a new set of clothes to wear (I have two identical sets). Then I find some break fast, just some random bread and butter, which I ate on my way to the academy.

Everything was noise in the classroom. Someone talking about Naruto had become a genin too.

Then I saw Naruto sitting on the table Sasuke sat with and giving Sasuke an glare. Then someone accidently pushed Naruto, so that he fell forward and accidently kiss Sasuke.

I didn´t believe my own eyes. I stood up and walked over to where Sasuke and Naruto were and placed me between Ino and Sakura, who have gotten closer too.

I was about to punch Naruto out of the academy when Iruka came in and everything got silent.

" good morning everyone, please take your seat and I will tell you what`s going to happen. Today you are gonna meet you new team, that you have to work with for the next years. A team will consist of tree genins and a jounin. We have created the teams so that they are balanced. I´ll say which team number you are and then the names of the team. Let´s start. Team 1 is..."

Minutes later...

" team 5 is Miyako, Nizashi and Akira".

I looked around to identify Akira, but whoever he is, he didn´t respond to the sound of his name. on the other hand, Nizashi seemed more than happy about us being in the same team.

" team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke didn´t seem to like it, not that his exspresion says so,i just happen to know he dislikes Naruto. especialy after this morning. I can´t help but wonder if he end up killing Naruto?

"Team 8 is Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. You'll meet with your team leader here after lunch break. that´s all, feel free to get your team to know".

I got out of my chair to find Nizashi " how do you like our team?"

" it´s excellent, I..."

A boy with silver hair and crystal blue eyes walk up to us. He wears an ice blue shirt, black trousers and standard ninja gear and shoes.

" hello,my name is Akira I´m your new team mate. How would you like to eat lunch with me?"

" fine with me, then we can get to know each other" I say with a smile.

" sure thing" Nizashi says smiling too.

We walk outside and find a place under a tree to sit down. " where do you guy´s come from" Akira asks not so kindly as before.

From that moment I didn´t like this guy, but I answered anyways " none of us know where we come from, What about you?"

" me neither, it seems like we have something in common".

" yeah looks like it" Nizashi says smiling kindly.

After that, we eat our lunch in peace until Akira asks, " what´s your hobby".

" mine is training" I say.

" I´m not sure I do a lot of things like training, walking, and most of all spare with Miyako" Nizashi says enthusiastically.

" hmm nice, I like training too and then I like going to hot springs" Akira says.

" now shouldn´t we go to the class, it´s about time anyway" i ask

" good idea" they agreed.

* * *

**there you go, my very first fanfiction. sorry for the errors and etc.**

**I hope you liked this and i would appreciate if you guys would review, please.**

**please tell me what you think of it.**

**love you all.**

**RenTheDemon.**

**P.S. happy new year to you all XD**


	2. Chapter 2 Shuna

**Disclaimer:** i own nothing beside the oc`s.

* * *

When we come inside of the class the team leaders are already there. I cant´t help, but wonder who is going to become our team leader.

Then I see the man in the corner, which I confirm to be no other than the 3rd hokage, Sarutobi.

He starts speaking " hello everybody congratulations on becoming genins. Now I will call you teams up and when you are called go outside together with you team leader. let´s start, team 1 your leader is Yanoha".

They walked out of the classroom together. It proceeded like that a few minutes and I didn´t bother paying attention before he mentioned team 5.

" Team 5´s team leader will be Shuna".

A tall man with black hair, grey eyes and slightly brown skin. He is wearing standard ninja clothes just like Iruka, besides he´s vest is dark green.

I and the others of team 5 left the class together with Shuna.

"let´s find a place where we can sit and talk In peace" he said nicely.

" sure thing" Nizashi says while smiling all over his head.

We arrived in an area of the training grounds I have never seen before. From there we have free sight to the lake.

" beautiful" I mumble.

"I have never been here before, despite that I´m training here often" I mumble.

"wow, I like this place" Nizashi burst out.

"beautiful right guys, please sit down" Shuna says.

I placed myself on the ground, thinking he is a nice guy. The others did the same thing.

"today I don´t want us to do anything complicated, so let´s start out with an introduction. My name is Nanoha Shuna, my hobby is walking and meditating. I like to teach youngsters like you, and there is not much I hate. Well, that´s a little about me, now it´s your turn" he says pointing at Akira.

"my name is Akira, my hobby is training and visiting hot springs. There is not much I like nor do I hate much. Next up must be you Miyako" He says with that emotionless voice I slightly begin to hate.

"my name Is Miyako and my hobby is training. I like to spare with people, I hate to loose. And that´s about all" I say with a little smile.

Nizashi takes over instantly "my name is Nizashi, my hobby is training, walking and spare with Miyako. I like interacting with people like training, conversation and such. I hate when people ain´t keeping their promises and that´s about me" he says with a big smile plastered on his face.

"okay, we need to find out where you guy´s lay in skill level. So tomorrow, pack all the ninja gear you need and meet up here at sunrise. Course we are going to have a test, so be there on time" he say like it´s normal business. The others looks kinda excited, I can´t say I ain´t a little curious myself.

" that´s all for today, you can go. Just be sure to prepare well" Shuna says before we leave.

I walked straight home and prepared for tomorrow. I packed a little of everything. He said a test, so it´s not good to know what he have in store for us.

After that I walked up to the place we met again. I want to explore the place and find eventual hiding places and such. But suddenly a kunai flew out of the bushes, I blocked it easily and threw one back. Someone flew at me with a series of attacks, but this time I was prepared and counter attacked instantly.

Then I saw who it was " Shuna " I say surprised.

"I knew you weren´t like the the others. only a trained ninja could evade that so fast. Truly impressive" he says and I can see that he meant every word.

"how did you know I weren´t like the others, Shuna sensei?" I asked with caution.

"truth is, I have spied on you all since the start of the week, but I meant no harm. I merely wanted to get an idea of who you where as a person".

" interesting, so it was you who followed me. Tell me what you know about me, please" I ask, now really suspicious. I just don´t hope he knows to much. He looks at me with an amazed glimpse in his eyes.

"okay, I´ll tell you what I found out, so listen closely. First time I saw you, was the afternoon before the exam´s, when you where on the way to the training grounds. Already there I knew you where something else, so I decided to follow you and saw how skilled you where. Nizashi didn´t stand a chance against you, but what really surprised me was that you used the fireball technique. I have never seen a genin even try using elemental ninjutsu before and the fact that you have 100 % control with it raised a little theory in my mind."

"what theory" I asked a little too sharp. He looks at me with a vague glimpse of curiosity in his eyes.

"the theory of you being an Uchiha" he stated with caution.

I just looked at him, a little frightened maybe. This man how did he find out so quickly, I`m sure Sasuke didn´t tell anyone, so how?

"how many have you said this to" I asked with a pretty frightening voice.

"no one besides you, I promise" he say with the most serious and trustworthy voice I have ever heard him use. And for once I trusted him completely.

"good , but how did you found out?" I asked relieved and now also curious.

"let me proceed then and I´ll explain during the story" he say also relieved.

"okay" I simply say.

"you know, I really thought you would try and kill me for sure there. Now onto the story again, so with my theory in mind I followed you around rest of the night and yesterday too. After what I´ve seen yesterday, I weren´t surprised when you passed with Max points, to say the least. Then around afternoon, when you left Ichiraku, it got interesting again. I thought you would go home, so when you shifted direction and just disappeared, I thought I had lost you. luckily I saw you run at full speed towards the Uchiha resident and followed as quickly as possible. So when you entered the resident I followed you to Sasuke´s house and hid myself in the yard, behind the house".

"you followed me that long, amazing i didn´t notice you". i broke in

"yeah, please let me get done".

"yeah, sorry"

"okay, At that point, I was almost certain that I was right about you. Then you and Sasuke came out of the house and started fighting. Another thing that helped me stabalize my theory, was that you moves where quite identical. I have never seen anything like it. If it wasn´t be course I knew you where genin´s who just graduated, I would have thought you were at least chunin´s. The way you clashed in to each other all the time was amazing and the fireball jutsu. Really I have no words. After that night I stopped spying on you, i didn´t need to know more".

"I see, just make sure no one get´s to know about this and thanks for the compliment´s, but didn´t you overdo it a little?" I ask with a smile.

"I didn´t overdo it and I won´t tell anyone about this, okay let´s call it a day".

"yeah let´s do so, see you tomorrow" I say.

Then he was gone, disappeared into the night.

That night I had trouble falling asleep, for once I was exited. it´s not everyday you get the chance to fight someone as powerful as Shuna. So my thoughts were just wandering around, but after a while I fell asleep.

It is early morning and i´m already at the training place and of course I was first.

Then Nizashi came "morning Miyako".

"morning, ready for today?" I ask pretty lazily.

"sure thing, what about you ?".

"hn, it´s going to be interesting" I mumble most for myself.

The moment after Akira came followed right up by Shuna.

"good morning everybody, I hope you are ready for today´s exercise, course I ain´t gonna go easy on you. First I´ll explain the rules so listen, the only thing you need to do is to catch these bells, before noon" he says holding two bells up in the air.

" but, if you fail in doing so, I will bind you to the tree over there and there will be no lunch for you. One more thing, you need to come at me with the intent to kill me or else there Is no way you will ever get the bells".

" Shuna sensei there is only two bells" Akira states.

" that's right, it´s just to do the game more fun" Shuna says with a nasty smile.

" okay let´s start" never have he said it before we ran off to hide.

I ran north and hid myself around 200m away. Now I only needed to wait for Shuna to come. Easy. too easy.

I didn´t have to wait long before he came, the others must run this way too. He began looking around and saw something in a tree a few meters away from me. I didn´t waste that lovely chance, so as soon as he had turned around to look closer at whatever he had seen, I stroke.

Capping a thin robe in front of me to activate a trap, kunai knives flew at him from both sides making him retreat backwards in my direction. I then flew through the hand signs for the fireball jutsu and shouted with a nasty large smirk "Katon, goukakyuu no jutsu".

The fireball flying fast and dangerous towards Shuna, who felt it before he saw it, to my satisfaction. Then I heard a loud "poof" and a pretty scorched log fell to the ground, the only thought in my head at that moment was "shit".

I ran as fast as I could through the forest, cursing about how I should have predicted that. Then I made it to a little clearing, only to be met by Shuna himself.

"done running huh Miyako" he said with a scary voice.

I looked at him, wondering how he got there so fast, then took a second to clear my head and charged at him.

The next thing I know is that I stand alone in the clearing, then I hear Nizashi´s voice calling out to me. I turn around and see my best friend at a near death condition "Miyako... help me" he´s voice weak and completely drained from it´s usual energy. Truly a horrible sight, yet I had a feeling this wasn´t right. Then it hit me, that it could be a genjutsu.

I tried to release it. first nothing happened, then I tried again, this time it got dark a second before I was back in the clearing. Shuna was nowhere to be seen, so I thought I would see what the others where doing.

A while later I found Nizashi hiding in a bush.

"hey Nizashi, how are you progressing"? I asked him whispering.

"nothing besides running into a few traps yet" he says unpleasantly.

"I see, I haven´t progressed much either. Ne, Nizashi I have a plan, but I need your help".

"tell me" he say looking curiously at me.

" first we need to find Akira, so lets get going".

"Sure thing" he say as we both began to search after Akira.

I explained the rest once we found him and they both agreed, now to see if it works.

Nizashi walk out in the clearing, where Shuna stands.

"still attacking head on"? Shuna says a little amused.

"hell yeah, i don´t stop just be course i ran into a few traps and i am absolutely not giving up until I get at least one bell" he says teasing him a little.

"keep dreaming boy" he says with an amused look in his eyes.

Then Nizashi charged at him without further notice. They exchanged hit after hit until Akira joined fight snapping after bells, touching them and no more.

A few fierce minutes passed before they succeeded in throwing him close to my hiding place.

He was still a little groggy after being slammed in the ground, I used that second to snap the bells away from him.

"game over Shuna, we won" I said still a little high on adrenaline and success.

"hurray we did it!" I could hear Nizashi shouting, even Akira smiled a little.

"congratulations, that sure is a victory to be proud of, you all fought well. Even though you where a little late to work together. Remember always to treasure your friends" He says with a wide smile.

"we will" Nizashi says.

"because you all did so well, I will treat you to dinner" Shuna says quickly followed by Nizashi´s "yes man".

then we all left heading for the barbecue shop and towards the bottom of Shuna´s wallet.

* * *

**Hello dear reader's that's the end of chapter two.**

**hope you liked it ^_^**

**see you next time in The tale of Miyako Uchiha.**

**RenTheDemon**

**P.S. review's are love.**


	3. Chapter 3 The first mission

Chapter

**disclaimer: I own nothing besides the OC's. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Today we're having a 'big' mission. We're helping an old lady harvesting fruit and it's so lame. Seriously why should I, Uchiha Miyako, harvest fruit, when I could be out doing something great like fighting rouge ninja, escort a princess or something like that? It kinda pisses me off though Nizashi seems to like it, but he likes to help other people anyway. Not that it's wrong, I just wanted to point something out.

Akira in exchange doesn't look so pleased either and that's just fine, cause then I'm not the only one, who's kinda pissed. I ask Shuna irritably " aren't we done soon? I'm kinda tired just harvesting or doing other of those lame things". " Lame? Seriously Miyako take it easy, every ninja starts up doing D-rank missions, even I did that. you just have to bear with it.". He says while leaning lazily at a tree and smirking.

"whatever" I say glaring at him.

"Akira!" I shout gaining his attention " wanna have a contest ?".

"what sort of contest?" he asks sounding fired up for once.

"from now on lets see who collects most fruit and the loser treats the winner to lunch" I say smirking all over.

"just don't come crying to me when you lose" he say smirking too.

"let´s go then" starting as I said it. I ripped the trees so fast as possible and proceeded to the next flawlessly, the same did Akira. Nizashi must have thought it looked fun, cause he joined too. So now we're all harvesting like crazy and I must admit it's lots a fun.

About half an hour later we're done and poor Nizashi had the least amount of fruit meaning he's treating the team to lunch. " sorry Nizashi, but rules are rules and now you're hanging on lunch" I say smiling.

"sure thing. Now let's finish this mission and go have lunch and since I'm treating we'll go to Ichiraku". He say happy as always even though he just lost to me and Akira. "Agreed" me and Akira says as we're heading to the barn, to tell the lady that we're done.

After turning the mission in we left Shuna behind because he had something to do. Then we took of to get our lunch at Ichiraku.

After a good meal, we walk up the street towards the hokages office - currently the thirds - the place where you get and report your missions. We're going to meet up with Shuna in front of the building, because as a team, we have to report and get our missions together. The street is a little crowded because people are shopping or eating at this time at day, so we choose to take the road over the roof. Pushing chakra to our feet to jump from roof to roof and then as it got fun we arrive of course.

Shuna is already there so we just walked in in silence. We're knocking on the door before entering. The office is a nice place, well lit and open, a few tables placed on the side and the hokages table in the middle.

"hello, team 5 reporting in" Shuna says a bit formal handing the third the glanced over the report "good work, now let's see if I have a new assignment for you" he mumbled glancing over a scroll on the table.

"let's see... babysitting Yuki, go shopping..."

"Not gonna happen, I will not accept any of those stupid pointless missions! I can fight and I want to" I starred furiously at him, it really pisses me off when he does that.

"Miyako..." Shuna says stunned over the way I broke out.

"it's okay, but Miyako you are only a Genin and you need to gain experience, even if you can fight..."

"yeah right, I know all that stuff, don't you have anything that's not lame, but not to complicated either then?".

"hmm yeah I have, okay I will send you on a c-rank mission: there is a child who have run away from home in Otafuku town. Your mission is to find this child and return it home safely. You are to leave in an hour. That's all you are dismissed".We walked out of the door in a comfortable silence, this is our first real mission together, so I'm excited. They seems excited too "we're leaving in an hour so go and prepare for the mission. I'll see you at the front gates in an hour" Shuna says before disappearing in a loud poof and a sky of smoke.

"Ok guys, I'll go packing so see you soon" I say as I walk away. As I walked I couldn't help my excitement, to think I was going on my first real mission. It's going to be a hell lot of fun.

Soon my apartment came in sight, I don't bother taking the stairs so I pushed chakra to my feet and jumped up instead. I got inside and walked into my room to find a backpack. I'm packing a little of everything, extra weapons, explosive tags, an extra set of clothes in case my current got cut or destroyed or something.

An hour had soon passed as I packed and moved on to the gates to meet up with the others. As soon as I arrived we took of in silence. We were running through the trees, the trip to Otafuku town takes about half a day, so we'll be doing that for a while, holding a pause from time to time and then proceed.

We arrived in Otafuku just before midnight, we wouldn´t meet up with the client before tomorrow morning, so we checked in in a hotel. As soon as I saw the bed I crawled inside and fell asleep, because I was simply worn out from the trip.

Next morning after breakfast we took off to meet our client. The house is pretty big considering it's a normal house. We entered the house and got a warm welcome. The servants is leading us up in some kind of waiting room. It didn't take long before a man came in. "hello my name is Kashiki Nomina. I assume you are the ninja from Konohagakure ?".

"yes that's correct, my name is Shuna Nanoha and this is Miyako, Akira and Nizashi" he presented us one by one.

"nice to meet you all, now onto the mission you are assigned. A child named Monoko has disappeared a few days ago, but we are unable to find him. We will be more than happy for your help, Monoko was last seen going into the forest yesterday after lunch and haven't been seen since" Kashiki says looking at all of us.

"that's terrible show us where he was last seen" Shuna says wanting to get started. "this way" Kashiki says rising from his seat to lead us to the point where Monoko was last seen. We walked in silence until Kashiki stopped in front of the forest "it's here, I'll let you have peace investigating, if you need anything come to me" he says as he took his leave.

Shuna started searching for eventual clues, so did the I and the others. We searched in silence until Akira says "guys I think you should see this". We all walked up to him to see a line in the earth, it looked like someone had dragged someone with them against the others will. "is that what I think it is" I ask. "looks like it, we better report back" Shuna says as we're taking off to report.

Hidden in the shadows were a man watching them as they took of."hmm interesting, konoha ninja out here. I should report that to the boss" he said sneaking away.

At Kashikis house things were silent. People must have had their thoughts about it, but it's still difficult to get it confirmed. We we're preparing for a fight, since we should go find Monoko and the probability to run into enemy's is high.

I was soon done and headed downstairs to the others. "be careful and stay focused, there is a possibility that we might run into enemy's" Shuna says making sure we understands it. "yes" we says letting him know we had understood. "let's go then" he says taking off.

**I know this is very short and a sudden ending but I've completely lost the trail of this story. Maybe one of you would help me away from here ?**


End file.
